Kingsnake
The Kingsnake is massive Cobra airship. Description - Kingsnake MK III This large aircraft, stretching over 200 feet in length, can best be described as a flying rectangle. Triangular wings on either side house a pair of lifting and propulsion engines, helping to keep the airship stabilized, while the back of the craft mounts another pair of propulsion engines. The underside of the craft has a pair of rail-like protrusions on either side, housing a revolutionary magnetic repulsor system. While these devices do not offer enough vertical lift to keep the airship in flight, they certainly make the job easier, increasing fuel efficiency. The surface of the craft bristles with anti-aircraft batteries, bubble-turrets mounting a pair of 20mm cannons. The forward end of the craft is open, each corner of the entrance mounting a pair of 30mm anti-aircraft guns. The interior of the craft is a wide-open bay, easily large enough to fit a squadron of fighters, with room enough left over for troops and crew. The back of the craft rises up in a step-like formation, with a domed canopy on top revealing the craft's bridge. The entire body of the airship is painted a deep blue, with a greyish tinge to it. Painted on the tops and bottoms of each wing is a large, crimson Cobra insignia. History The Kingsnake MK III began service in an attack on New York City, launching a massive assault team on the Statue of Liberty, in an attempt to destroy the American People's greatest symbol of liberty. The attack was beaten back, and the Kingsnake was damaged, but it managed to survive the battle and was repaired. It continued to serve the primary function of moving mass amounts of troops and equipment around the globe in a quick manner for many years, before being placed into Semi-Retirement in 2007. The Ship needed a complete overhaul after almost two decades in service, and the Colombia base was chosen as the location for this overhaul. The Kingsnake was used in the evacuation of Cobra's Colombia base to People's Republic of Cobra Unity. In 2011, it was instrumental in the attack on the Decepticons' North Pole base during the Flood TP. In 2013 The Kingsnake was used in an attack against the Quintessons. It was shot down, and it currently beached in Japan while Techno-Vipers attempt to get it flying once more. In 2015 the Kingsnake took flight once more, and cut a swath across North America on the way to Sable Island off the coast of Nova Scotia. There it was used to host a Cobra control cube in an attempt to create a Pyramid of Darkness. Vehicle profile Alternate Versions ;Kingsnake MK I The Kingsnake MK I was used by Cobra in the 80's as a way to get a mass amount of troops into a battle situation in a quick manner. While it could carry a lot of troops, many Flight pods and CLAW Power Gliders, it had no capability to carry helicopters or jets, so it was limited in its capabilities to be a self sustaining Battle Platform. The Kingsnake MK I was retired in 1986, and replaced by the Kingsnake MK II. The Kingsnake MK I's location is known only to the Cobra High Command, but is believed to br somewhere on Cobra Island, in an under ground Hangar facility. ;Kingsnake MK II The Kingsnake MK II was used by Cobra in the mid 80's in the same manner as the Kingsnake MK I, but it was much slower. It was easily twice, if not three times, the size of the original Kingsnake, with the capability of launching Rattlers and F.A.N.G.'s into Combat. However, the slower speed made it an easier target for G.I. Joe Sky Strikers. It was placed in retirement the next year, and replaced by the Kingsnake MK III. The Kingsnake MK II's location is known only to the High Command, but is believed to be in Eastern Europe somewhere, in case it is ever needed again. References All three Versions of the Kingsnake come from the G.I. Joe Cartoon Series. Category:1986 Category:2007 Category: Aircraft carriers Category:Cobra vehicles